


Impatience

by Mishka_kitty



Series: bond-mates au [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Lizzie gets to be clueless for another year, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, can be read as standalone, impatient demons, mating season tension, random and pointless because I didn't want to waste a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty
Summary: It's the beginning of the demon mating period and unfortunately Ciel couldn't think of an excuse to avoid a visit from his fiancee. And Sebastian's control is slipping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little scene I wrote as a false start to an alternate version of my story Inextricable, which ultimately went nowhere. But why waste a perfetly good bj scene right? So I pulled this out of the scary depths of my unfinished stories folder because I'm STILL trying to finish that one companion piece that I've been trying to finish for months. I'm blaming ongoing medical problems for my writer's block as I'm blaming them for everything. Having 0 energy is a bitch.  
> This is set in the same universe as Inextricable, one year prior to the main story. But it can be read on it's own provided you know that in this au demons experience an overwhelming mating urge on the day of the winter solstice and low control surrounding that date.  
> As always, thanks to [Harlequinade13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/pseuds/Harlequinade13) for the beta.

December 1889

Ciel glanced up from the letter he was reading as his butler placed his afternoon tea down at his elbow.

"Elizabeth will be arriving around noon tomorrow and staying through the week," he informed the demon absently. "Prepare one of the guest rooms and inform Mey-Rin she will need to attend Lizzie during her stay. They say Paula is ill and has been given time off to recover."

Sebastian nodded. "Of course, my lord."

The butler turned to leave, pushing his trolley ahead of him. He was nearly to the door when he abruptly spun around, eyes widening in sudden realization.

"Master?"

Ciel glanced up from his paperwork again, frowning. "What?" he snapped.

"How long exactly will Lady Elizabeth be staying with us?"

Ciel sighed. "I told you. Through the week. Were you not paying attention?"

He dropped his gaze back to the report in his hand, clearly dismissing the demon. But Sebastian did not move.

"Young master, when you say 'through the week' . . . surely you do not mean that she will stay for an entire seven days from tomorrow?"

"Sebastian, honestly. Do you really think me so stupid?" Ciel glared up at his demon in exasperation.

Sebastian bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me, my lord. I was merely concerned."

"Well don't be," Ciel huffed, turning back to his papers and waving a dismissive hand. "Now go on. I think I just heard something break."

He smirked when he caught Sebastian's irritated sigh as the demon closed the door.

* * *

The party was miserable. Ciel would never understand why Lizzie insisted on such things, even knowing how he hated them. As though she thought that if she forced him into enough celebrations, he would be forced to enjoy them, to reguard his birthday as something to mark rather than forget at all cost. At least, he'd managed to convince her to keep it small. Not that it helped much as she and the servants had enough energy between them for a hundred guests. Even so, compared to the days that followed, the party was nothing. The endless days of growing restlessness and tension and restriction were so much worse.

The five days passed at a slow crawl as Ciel was obliged to put his life on hold to entertain his fiancée. Really, the most difficult part of any of Lizzie's visits was not keeping her amused but keeping her oblivious. Sebastian had to carefully check each action for complete perfection in his human disguise. The servants had learned not to question if sometimes impossible things might occur around the household so the demon was normally able to relax his act somewhat. But not with an innocent girl around. Luckily, their job was not compounded by any letters from the queen. Lizzie was as yet unaware of her fiancé's true role in the queen's service and Ciel saw no reason to enlighten her at this time.

The most difficult task Ciel faced then was keeping his own boredom in check. As they walked in the gardens, he ran over numbers in his head. As they played some tedious card game, he devised new tactics to employ the next time he faced Sebastian across a chess board. And as Lizzie chattered away over dinner about every trivial, childish concern of hers, he nodded when expected and kept his eyes surreptitiously glued to his butler.

He watched the demon closely over the week as, with each passing day, Sebastian became increasingly restless and his facade grew ever more transparent. Ciel could easily sense his butler's growing irritation with Elizabeth and her constant cheerful presence that restricted him to a nearly unbearable point at the worst possible time. But Ciel had to admit the demon did do a reasonably good job of hiding his distress from all who didn't have an infernal connection to him. Because Sebastian wasn't the only one growing tense and irritable.

Sebastian had placed Lizzie in the guest room farthest from Ciel's door but still they were careful at night. Neither particularly wanted to deal with the fallout of being discovered so, reluctantly, they refrained from any noisy activities. And in the beginning they were fine, as the restlessness could be eased by simply curling together in Ciel's large bed, Sebastian wrapped possessively around his little master, covering him like a living blanket. The touch of skin on skin, the closeness, were enough to cool the embers. But as the solstice drew inexorably nearer, this solution was no longer enough. Three mornings in a row Sebastian found himself having to mend Ciel's pillows which both he and his master had torn to shreds with their teeth in an effort to keep quiet.

On the third morning, Sebastian found his patience fraying. As Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, patiently waiting as his butler fastened his buttons, Sebastian glanced up to his face with an exasperated expression.

"Master, when will she leave," he asked bluntly.

Ciel sighed and took another sip of tea. "They are expecting her home on the afternoon of the 20th. So tomorrow then," he replied, as weary as his demon.

"Isn't that cutting it a bit close?" Sebastian asked, straightening and reaching for the eye patch lying on the nightstand.

Ciel made a noise of discontent in the back of his throat. "I know. But I couldn't think of a plausible excuse to send her home sooner."

Gentle fingers tied the ribbons securely behind Ciel's head and tugged his hair from beneath the tie. Ciel inhaled the steam from his tea and tried to control the urge to catch those fingers and bring them to his mouth. He didn't miss Sebastian's slight shiver as the demon turned away to collect the breakfast dishes. If Ciel was tempted, he knew Sebastian's torment was a hundred times worse.

* * *

The next morning presented itself with an overcast sky and the promise of snow in the air. The servants chattered excitedly as they prepared to set out for their week's vacation. Lizzie watched them curiously, smiling at their exuberance.

"Ciel?" she asked finally as the carriage pulled away from the front steps.

"Yes, Lizzie," Ciel answered absently. His attention was focused on his demon and the tantalizing, sensual flex of strong muscles beneath the form-fitting uniform.

"Do you always give them this week off?"

Ciel blinked a few times, trying to pull his mind out of its lust haze and focus on the question being asked of him. "Yes," he answered slowly. Then more attentively, "It seems the best time of year to give them a break from work."

"How thoughtful of you," Lizzie gushed and Ciel suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Self-serving was more like it.

Ciel made a valiant effort to keep his cynicism and irritability out of his expression and voice as he turned to his fiancée and offered her his arm. "I believe Sebastian has prepared something for elevenses. Would you join me?"

Lizzie giggled slightly as she took his arm, delighted with the game of formal courtship. Ciel refrained from rolling his eyes again but had to hide a smile as he caught Sebastian doing it for him.

"Sebastian, we will take tea in the parlor," Ciel informed the butler, determinately not looking at him.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian responded quietly. He'd been speaking quietly all day as he struggled to keep his human facade firmly in place. The inhuman growl which had crept into his voice as he fought down his growing urges would certainly not fit with the disguise. But Ciel could see him slipping more and more as the day progressed.

And a few minutes later, when Sebastian entered the parlor with the loaded cart, Ciel caught the minute tremor in the demon's hands as he fought not to grip the flimsy metal too hard. Lizzie, apparently oblivious to anything out of the ordinary, smiled and chattered delightedly about how nice it was that Sebastian had prepared her favorite little cakes for her last morning at the manor. At least, Ciel thought that's what the girl was talking about; he wasn't really listening. His eyes tracked the demon as he set delicate china teacups in front of each human and arranged the various snacks on the table between them. Ciel thought the tremor was worse and as Sebastian leaned close to him to set down a plate of cucumber sandwiches, Ciel caught the scent of his arousal. His eyes widened in alarm before he quickly composed his expression. It was fine. It was something to which he was particularly attuned, especially now, and not likely to be very noticeable to anyone else. Just as long as Sebastian didn't move too close to Elizabeth.

Ciel forced himself to relax and offer his fiancée a smile in response to whatever she was saying. He shifted restlessly in his seat, his skin tingling with secondhand need. Oh this could not go on for much longer.

And then, as Sebastian reached to fill Ciel's cup at the same time Ciel reached for a biscuit, their hands brushed ever so slightly and even through their gloves, the tiny touch was like an electric shock to them both. Ciel's eyes widened as he drew in a sharp gasp and a split second later Lizzie cried out in surprise as the china teapot crashed to the floor and shattered, spilling tea across the rug and Ciel's shoes.

"Oh!" Lizzie cried, staring in dismay at the spreading puddle. "Is everything all right? What happened?"

Sebastian pressed one hand to his chest, eyes wide and flickering with flame. Ciel just sat, staring and stunned by the suddenness of the situation.

"My . . . my hand slipped," Sebastian finally managed. "My sincerest apologies, lady, my lord. I will clean this mess immediately and prepare some more tea."

But Lizzie was watching Sebastian with full attention as she had not been all day and, now that she was looking, she could not miss the trembling hands, the almost feverish flush to his usually pale skin, the tense expression and hooded eyes. 

"Sebastian? Are you well?" she asked, studying his face with concern.

Ciel groaned inwardly. Really, this was the last straw.

"Yes, my lady. I am fine. Just a bit out of sorts today I suppose. Thank you for asking."

"If you're not feeling well, you should rest," Lizzie said with her innocent solicitude. "Ciel, we can get by without him for a little while, I'm sure." She looked expectantly at Ciel.

Ciel carefully schooled his expression as he nodded slowly. "Yes, you're right of course, Lizzie. The mess can wait and we can do with the tea we already have. Sebastian, go rest for a while. Perhaps an hour or two will do you some good. I know I find my bed to be the best place to recover when I am out of sorts."

Ciel sent a quick, pointed glance in Sebastian's direction, knowing the demon would take the hint. Sebastian bowed his head, hand still pressed to his chest.

"Thank you, my lord," he whispered. And they both knew he was not only thanking Ciel for the rest bit but for the permission to indulge and release some tension he'd just been granted.

The butler turned and slowly left the room, carefully checking his speed. And Ciel wanted nothing more than to follow him. He forced himself to turn back to Lizzie and smile.

"Well then," he said calmly, as though he couldn't sense his demon's desperate need from just a floor away. "Please continue. I apologize for the interruption."

Lizzie smiled. "It's okay, Ciel. I'm glad you told him to go lie down. I don't like to see anyone miserable."

"I know," Ciel replied, concentrating more on keeping his voice even than on what he was actually agreeing to.

"But I was saying . . ."

Ciel tried to pay attention to Lizzie as she chattered on, he really did, but he just couldn't ignore the way his clothes restricted his skin or his pounding pulse or the hardness between his legs. He glanced up to the clock and saw that only five minutes had dragged by since Sebastian had gone upstairs. He sighed inwardly.

"Lizzie," he spoke up, in a lull in her constant flow of words. "Would you mind terribly if I leave you for a bit? I'd like to check on Sebastian. I wouldn't like to have him attempting to get anything he may need when I could do it. He will get well faster if he rests."

"Oh," Lizzie exclaimed, pressing a hand to her mouth. "Of course, Ciel. That's so sweet of you. Go on, I'll be fine. Actually, I think I'd like to read in the library for a bit. You have a certain novel I've been wanting to finish."

Ciel nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

He rose gingerly, careful to keep his body turned away from her so she would not see the evidence of his arousal. Lizzie stood as well and smiled at him.

"Come tell me how he is doing, okay?" she said as she headed in the direction of the library.

"Yes," Ciel replied, not trusting his voice any further than that.

Once the girl was out of sight behind the library doors, Ciel let out a sigh of relief. He moved on quick, light feet as he dashed up the stairs and down the hallway to his own bedroom door. The handle turned easily beneath his hand and he slipped silently inside the room, locking the door behind himself.

"My lord." The rough, needy voice came from the direction of the bed.

Ciel turned to see his demon sprawled across his duvet, the very picture of sensual lust. That lovely body was entirely nude, strong muscles straining beneath silken flesh. One hand trailed light fingers over his lower abdomen as the other toyed almost absently with dark, erect nipples. Eyes burning with lust fixed on Ciel as he approached the bed, holding him enthralled.

"You are that desperate?" he murmured, stopping beside the bed and running his gaze over the form splayed before him.

Sebastian laughed softly, the sound sending shivers of desire through his master. Ciel knew at this point the demon couldn't help it. He was exuding seduction from every poor as his entire being screamed its need for a mate. The large, erect member between the demon's legs was only the most obvious sign.

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his shoes before climbing over to straddle Sebastian's waist. The demon groaned quietly as Ciel's weight settled over his hips, trapping the point of his arousal between their bodies.

"Little one, please," he pleaded softly, hands sliding slowly up Ciel's thighs beneath his shorts.

"You can wait no longer? It's a bit early for this," Ciel deadpanned as though he wasn't nearly as aroused as his demon.

"If I was truly desperate, you would not have the chance to ask such questions," Sebastian said between teeth clenched with effort.

Ciel smirked down at him. "So if I indulge you a bit, do you think you can manage to get through the rest of the day without breaking anything else? We don't need a replacement for Mey-Rin."

The demon glared at his master but the expression held little true heat. "Or perhaps you would have preferred it if I hadn't bothered making any effort to hold back and instead simply thrown you over the table and taken you then and there."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Don't you dare get any ideas, devil," he hissed.

It was Sebastian's turn to smirk. "Of course not, my lord."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Hmph."

In truth, he wasn't really interested in engaging in word play right now. He leaned down, bracing his hands on either side of the demon's shoulders, and pressed a light kiss to the pale throat. The tip of a small, pink tongue fluttered teasingly against soft skin and the demon growled quietly. Ciel hummed softly as he felt the sound vibrate against his lips and a large, warm hand began gently rubbing in wide circles over his back.

"Hmmmmm, yes kitten."

Ciel snickered. "I don't know," he murmured against Sebastian's collarbone. "I'm not convinced you are truly in need yet. I do still have things to attend to, you know."

Ciel's words were dismissive despite their current position. He held still, threatening to withdraw. He wanted to hear Sebastian beg and the demon knew it. The hand continued stroking his back with infinite tenderness even as a growl of frustration rumbled deep in the demon's chest. It always amazed Ciel how gently Sebastian handled him. Even when their activities grew rough, he always felt the demon's restraint as he took care to not break his fragile human master. Ciel found he did not want to think too hard on how that made him feel or what it might mean. He sensed a discovery at the end of such a line of thought which he wasn't certain he was ready for.

Ciel raised his head to look down at his demon's face and smirked at the expression of desperation there.

"Well?" he challenged. "Convince me."

Sebastian smiled up at him, sharp fangs clearly visible behind those sinful lips. "Please, my dear little master," the demon murmured in his most devastatingly alluring voice. "Please, would you indulge your faithful servant? Prithee, allow us both what we need."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the outdated word that only a being who still used long dead languages on a regular basis would use. Really, he was pretty sure the demon occasionally swore in Latin even in the throes of passion. But his patience had run out with that so beautifully and sensually articulated plea. He looked down at Sebastian's face for a second, deciding.

Then he moved off the demon to sit beside him on the bed. Sebastian watched him with hungry, hopeful eyes as his hand slipped down to rest high up on Ciel's thigh, squeezing gently.

"Young master?" he asked quietly as Ciel continued to simply watch him, mouth twisted into a wicked smirk.

Ciel didn't immediately answer. But one small hand stroked a slow path down Sebastian's ribs, over his hip, and down along his thigh. Delicate fingers curled around the demon's knee and lightly tickled the back.

"Spread your legs wider," Ciel ordered softly as his hand began its agonizingly slow journey back up Sebastian's inner thigh, short nails scratching.

Sebastian obeyed easily, shifting restlessly, a low sound somewhere between a growl and a moan escaping his throat.

Ciel's hand paused and he reached out with the other to curl his fingers around his demon's throat and squeezed, just enough to make his point. "Keep quiet. I will not entertain even the possibility of Lizzie discovering this. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian murmured. "Perfectly."

"Good," Ciel said, and removed both hands from his demon's skin.

The tiniest of protesting whines reached Ciel's ears like a soft exhalation, sending shivers down his spine. He moved, crawling up between Sebastian's parted thighs, settling on his stomach with his cheek resting against Sebastian's hip. He smirked up at his demon's greedy eyes. Strong, slender fingers curled in his hair and tugged lightly as they sifted through the soft strands. Ciel's smirk only grew wider as he flicked the tip of his tongue against Sebastian's base. Sebastian hissed softly and tugged his hair again.

"Little one, I don't think teasing me would be in your best interest right now."

That voice was a low growl, inhuman and predatory. Ciel couldn't help grinding his hips into the mattress as that deep rumble tickled over his senses. He took the hint; he could feel the urgency himself after all.

He flattened his tongue against the underside of that impressive shaft and dragged it from base to tip in one long, wet caress. He shivered at the light scratch of sharp nails against his scalp as he wrapped his lips around the large head. A deep rumbling purr vibrated through the air as Ciel swiped his tongue across the tip, licking into the slit, sucking away the drops already leaking out.

"Aaah, my little one," Sebastian sighed, fingers stroking Ciel's hair in appreciation. "More, please."

Ciel hummed in satisfaction and arousal, the vibration sending shivers through Sebastian and drawing out another low groan. And then fingers curled around his base, the grip strong despite the apparent delicacy of the small hands. Even after all this time, Ciel had never managed to quite entirely master his gag reflex. But he made up for it by finding every one of Sebastian's triggers so quickly, as though intuiting his demon's needs by instinct. And he was incredibly good at what he did, Sebastian thought as he bit down on his own knuckles to hold back a loud groan as that wicked little mouth teased him and small hands stroked him with the perfect pressure. The sight of those mismatched eyes looking up at him as sweet lips stretched around his girth was just too beautiful.

Ciel caught his demon's flaming gaze as strong fingers tightened in his hair, pulling a bit harder than intended as a low, nearly feral growl slipped past Sebastian's restraint. His lapse was chastised by the light pressure of teeth clamping down on the sensitive head. Sebastian's hips jerked up, nearly gagging Ciel. He whined, biting down on his own hand hard enough to draw blood.

Ciel drew back, gasping, lips wet and swollen. He squeezed the base of Sebastian's shaft hard.

"Don't choke me."

"I . . . I am sorry, little one. Please don't stop?"

Ciel shivered at the sound. Sebastian had proved on several occasions that Ciel was quite susceptible to the power of his voice alone.

Ciel examined his demon with satisfaction. It was rare to see Sebastian so undone, trembling and at his master's mercy. It was the primary reason Ciel bothered to do this. The rush of power was a heady drug. But even the selfish little earl appreciated the pleasure of giving pleasure.

He reached up to grasp Sebastian's wrist and bring it down to his side.

"Tear up the pillows, not your own flesh. I don't want blood on the sheets."

Sebastian huffed a breathless laugh and turned his face into the pillows beneath his head. "It hardly matters, kitten. They will be quite ruined tomorrow anyway."

Ciel had no response to that so he used his mouth for other distractions. Sebastian let out a strangled groan, muffled into the pillow, as Ciel traced the very sensitive v just beneath the head with the tip of his tongue. He struggled to keep still and Ciel chuckled softly. He pressed his hands down on Sebastian's hips, using his own weight to keep the demon pinned. They both knew very well that, were Sebastian inclined, Ciel's weight would be no match for his strength. The fact that Sebastian submitted to him willingly always sent Ciel's heart pounding. He thought that he was likely the only human for whom Sebastian had ever given up this much control. He felt it in his core. If it was false, he didn't want to know.

Ciel took him back into his mouth, finally tired of teasing them both. He sucked hard, carefully taking the thick shaft as deeply as he could. Considering Sebastian's length, it wasn't much, but it was more than he'd been capable of even a year ago. A deep purr rumbled in Sebastian's chest as fingers with the strength to crush bone gently stroked Ciel's hair appreciatively. Ciel moaned softly around his mouthful and curled his tongue around to lick away the leaking fluids. His hands stroked the inches his mouth couldn't reach with practiced ease and Sebastian trembled, so very close.

"Kitten. Little one, I am . . ."

Ciel somehow managed to smirk even with his lips stretched so tightly. He pulled back and sucked hard on just the tip, dropping one hand to lightly squeeze the heavy balls that were drawn up tight. His gaze flicked up to the demon's face, a clear order in that look that Sebastian was absolutely incapable of disobeying.

Ciel groaned as his mouth was filled with salty sweetness, a taste to which he'd quickly become addicted. Honestly, it was sweeter than he'd expected but he was not complaining. And neither was Sebastian. The demon growled and shook, catching Ciel's hands and holding tightly. Ciel returned Sebastian's grip as he swallowed quickly, trying to catch as much as he could. But there was simply too much and he had to pull back. The last few spurts splattered over his cheeks and chin as Sebastian watched with hungry eyes.

He was still panting, still trembling, when he pulled Ciel up over himself and began licking his own fluids from Ciel's skin. Ciel whimpered, clinging to Sebastian's arms, his own neglected arousal painfully hard. Sebastian's tongue swiped across his lips and Ciel opened them, inviting entry. The demon made a low sound in his throat and claimed Ciel's mouth with ravenous hunger.

Almost before Ciel had time to register what was happening, Sebastian had flipped him onto his back and dexterous fingers were making quick work of his buttons. He sighed when his erection was finally freed but no touch came. Ciel whined into Sebastian's mouth, sucking hard on the tongue that plundered him, shifting his hips desperately.

"Sebastian," he slurred against his demon's mouth, trying to arch up to rub against his body though Sebastian held him down.

"Wait, kitten."

Ciel groaned in frustration but Sebastian was gone before he could take it out on his lips. He blinked and saw his demon crouched over him, leaning down to place his lips an inch from the tip of Ciel's weeping erection.

Oh!

"Please, Sebastian!"

Sebastian chuckled softly and reached up to press a hand over Ciel's mouth. An action for which Ciel was very grateful when, in the next second, he was entirely engulfed in divine wetness and infernal heat. His scream was stifled by Sebastian's hand and Ciel unconsciously bit down, sucking on the skin over his lips. He could feel Sebastian purring around him and he shuddered. He was so very close already that it only took a few seconds. Sebastian swallowed, throat working around him, squeezing his tip and Ciel's back arched off the bed, nails digging into Sebastian's flesh.

Sebastian swallowed everything, as he always did. He'd told Ciel once that the flavor was very near to that of the soul he craved so and he found it addictive. Ciel only knew that it always made him scream, no matter how he tried to hold it in. He shuddered as Sebastian gently suckled him through his climax, drawing out every drop. When he finally let go, Ciel collapsed, panting.

"Better, my little one?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Hmmmm."

Ciel held out his arms and the demon slid up next to him, allowing Ciel to wrap thin arms around his neck and curl close. He kissed his master's temple and stroked his back soothingly. He was honestly still tense, still half hard and wanting, but Ciel had very kindly taken off the razor edge of need so he slowed his breathing and resigned himself to waiting just a bit longer. After all, the girl would be gone soon enough.

So he gently coaxed Ciel up, straightened his appearance, and sent him away with a soft reminder of his cousin waiting downstairs. But he couldn't suppress his satisfied smirk as Ciel's eyes lingered on him until the door blocked his view. Sebastian sighed and forced his carnality back beneath the mask of the perfect butler, prepared to play the part for a few more hours.


End file.
